The Percabeth Archive
by emblah01
Summary: Just a collection of fluffly, pointless drabbles, oneshots and short stories all devoted to my favourite couple; Percabeth. Ratings vary on the story but most will be rated T. Please review!
1. Dances Suck Pt 1

**Hello! It's Lou again! I was just thinking to myself, "You know what? I should really start a collection of short stories and oneshots entirely devoted to just Percabeth." And so, here I am. On here, I will post futurefics, some second generation ones, some missing moments on the Argo II. Whatever it may be, it will be fluffy and pointless.**

**This one here is the fist part in a two-shot possibly three-shot set after TBL, but before TLO. So, it's before Percy and Annabeth get together.**

**Rating: T for future content**

**Timezone: Before TLO, after TBL**

**Settings: CHB and Goode High**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my imaginary lawyers were still discussing with Rick about giving me the rights to PJO. That means that I don't own it... Yet...**

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked over to the Athena cabin nervously, wiping my sweaty palms on the sides of my shorts and combing my fingers through my hair, trying to make it lie down flat. I bit my bottom lip and drew blood. The sharp, metallic taste filled my mouth and I quickly wiped it away as the door swung open.

Malcolm, Annabeth's older brother, opened the door, a confused and curious expression gracing his soft features. Malcolm looked a lot like Annabeth; soft, round features, an oval face, honey blonde curls and calculating grey eyes. Only, Annabeth was a girl and Malcolm was a boy, her older brother by two years to be exact. Oh gods...

"Percy, what are you doing here? It's seven o'clock in the morning," Malcolm said. Though it was early morning, Malcolm looked like he had been awake for a while. "I thought you didn't usually wake up until, like, ten." He smirked at me and heat rushed to my face.

"Um, yeah." I ruffled my hair nervously. "I, um, I need to talk to Annabeth..."

"Oh..." Realization dawned on his features. "I see. You need to talk to _Annabeth, _do you?" Malcolm smirked at me again.

I starred at my feet. "Um, yeah, could you go get her?" Much to my humiliation, my voice cracked on the last part of my sentence, I hate puberty!

"Just a minute," he said and shut the door in my face. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. _In and out, okay, just breath, dude. It's just a school dance; it's not like you're proposing to her._ Whoa! Where the heck did marriage come from? I was fourteen for the gods' sake! Stupid hormones!

Just then, the door creaked open again and there stood Annabeth in all of her morning glory. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from just waking up and her hair was in a mop on top of her head. All in all, I thought she looked irresistible (don't tell her I said that). "What the heck, Perce. It's, like, seven in the morning!" she groaned and leaned tiredly against the doorframe.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Um, yeah, I have to ask you something."

Annabeth groaned. "If it has anything to do with your homework, I will murder you." Oh yeah, I was at Camp just for the week 'cause I had this incident with a fire extinguisher and a hydra and, well, long story short, I got suspended for four days. But that's not important right now!

"No, nothing to do with homework," I said and smirked at her and leaned against the doorframe, right in front of her. Our heavy breaths mixed together and I saw another one of Annabeth's brother's make the 'I'm watching you' sign with his hand. My cheeks flushed and I quickly leaned away from Annabeth's face. "So, um, my school is having this dance and, um, I, um, I kinda need someone to go with and, um, yeah..." I trailed off awkwardly and my face turned bright red.

Annabeth's face turned so red, it rivalled my own. "Are you asking me on a date, Seaweed Brain?" she asked and quirked an eyebrow at me. I could tell she was trying not to laugh at my burning face, though she really didn't have any room to talk. "'Cause if you are, that's a pretty pathetic attempt at getting me to go out with you."

"It's not a date," I squeaked defensively. My mom and Paul, who had moved in with us, had been teasing me mercilessly about asking Annabeth and how I was in love with her and blah, blah, blah! "It's a, um, friendly outing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, sure, a friendly outing." Maybe it was me, but she almost sounded disappointed. "You still need to ask me properly, Kelp Head."

I swallowed. "Um, okay, sure." I got down on one knee mockingly and, to my delight, her face flushed a deep crimson. I took her hands into my own, since I didn't have a box or something to make it even more like a proposal. "Annabeth Chase, will do me the honour, the delight, the favour of being my date to my high school dance tomorrow night?"

She smiled at me and hit me over the head. "You idiot, but sure. Sounds like it could be fun."

I grinned at her. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at your cabin at six and we can ride to the city together. Oh, and it's formal, so, yeah... I don't know what that means..."

She sighed exasperatedly. "It means that you need to dress formally, you know, a tux and a tie. Girls need to wear dresses."

"Oh," I said. That meant that I needed to go and find a tux I could borrow; crap!

She laughed at my dumbfounded expression. "Get going, Seaweed Brain. I gotta get dressed." I nodded and grinned at her. I started to turn away but she caught my wrist. Before I could react, she quickly pressed her lips to my cheek and slammed the door shut on me. I stood there, like an idiot, trying to remember what my name was. I brought my hand to my cheek and smiled happily to myself. I skipped back to my cabin and flung myself onto my bed, laughing.

My laughter immediately stopped when I realized that I had to wear some sort of monkey suit for two hours tomorrow. Shoot!

**I am a line breaker... Don't mind me, for that is all I am...**

Annabeth's POV

I stepped into my cabin and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers and smiled to myself. I grabbed some shorts (it was mid-May) and a t-shirt and walked to the girl's bathroom, where I showered and got changed.

I threw my hair into a ponytail and went to the mess hall. I inhaled some sort of breakfast food (I was a little too pre-occupied at the moment to be thinking of what I ate for breakfast) and walked over to the Aphrodite cabin. This dance was formal and I only had one day to prepare; I was going to need as much help as I could get in order to be properly prepared. Drew Tanaka, a pretty Asian girl with long dark brown hair and cold, brown eyes, opened the door and poked her head out.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste when she saw what I was wearing. I rolled my eyes mentally. "Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah, is Silena in there?" I asked her, not wanting to prolong the conversation any longer than necessary.

"Yeah," she said and shut the door in my face.I jumped in surprise at her harshness; Drew was easily my least favourite Aphrodite camper.

The door opened again a few minutes later and Silena poked her head out. Her face broke out into a beautiful smile when she saw me. "Hey, Annabeth! What can I do for you?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, you see, I'm going to this dance tomorrow and it's formal and I need a dress..."

"Oh!" she squealed. "Who are you going with? Please don't tell me you don't have a date!"

"Um, Percy asked me to go with him," I said and blushed deeply.

She squealed again and looked up at the sky. "Thanks mom! Anyway, we totally need to get you the _perfect_ dress. I mean, it is your first date with Percy! Come on in; we have a whole closet devoted to formal wear. It was mom's gift to us."

I followed her into the cabin and was hit in the face with the heavy scent of floral perfume. I gagged and followed Silena to the back of the cabin. She stopped in front of a huge wardrobe. She pulled open the front doors and started throwing random dresses at me to try on. She then pushed me into the bathroom and shouted at me to try them all on and show her each one.

I sighed; I loved Silena to death but sometimes, she was just so over excited. I stripped out of my regular clothes and pulled on the first dress. I stepped out of the bathroom to show Silena, and, sadly, all of the other Aphrodite campers.

The dress was a deep purple with a low cut neckline that made me want to cross my arms over my chest and a big, poofy, ball gown-like skirt and big, poofy sleeves. I hated it. Silena shook her head and pushed me back into the bathroom.

The next dress was a bright yellow and was skin tight. The neckline was high and cut into my neck but the back was very low; almost to my bum and the skirt was quite short. Silena shook her head no once again and I couldn't have been more happy with her decision; I looked like a prostitute in that dress.

The next one was bright, electric blue. It was very shiny and had a scoop neckline and the cut made my shoulders look very broad. Silena outed it the second I walked out the door.

Dress after dress I tried on, but none seemed to be the right one. Some were too casual, some too dressy, some too young, some _way_ too mature, some were too girly, some were too short, some were too long, some were too big, some were too small, but, most of all, none were _me._

After about half an hour of just trying on dresses, the Aphrodite cabin was a mess and I walked out of the bathroom with yet another dress. I hadn't even bothered to look at my reflection in the mirror as I walked out.

Silena gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her brown eyes were dancing and she motioned for me to twirl. Confused, I did twirl and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh my gods, Annabeth, go look in the mirror."

I rushed the six foot mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection. The dress was a medium grey colour and it seemed to surround my body in billows of smoke. The bodice was fitted and little diamond rhinestones decorated on one side of the chest. It was strapless with a slight sweetheart neckline, but nothing too low cut. The skirt went to my knees in layers of grey tule and the top layer had small little diamonds scattered all around it. It was like it had been made especially for me.

Silena squealed yet again and I turned away from my reflection to look at her. "Oh Percy is going to be speechless!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**~Lou XOXO**


	2. Dances Suck Pt 2

_**Uh, hi? I know, I know! It's been, what? Three weeks, four weeks? Well, either way, it's been a looooong time! I'm SO sorry! I've had a bunch of catch-up work to do at school, as I went to California for ten days and then I had recital and a bunch of end-of-the-year school stuff. On, the bright side, I'm almost done school (I finish Wednesday) so, then I can update LOT'S! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not owning it.**_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"You, uh, you look beautiful," Percy stuttered and I blushed. I curled a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and smiled at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said softly. He really didn't; he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light blue dress shirt and a black tie. His messy hair looked like he had attempted to make is neat, but failed miserably and he looked extremely uncomfortable standing on the front porch of the Athena cabin, holding a white corsage.

"Er, shall we?" he said and offered me his arm.

"Um, yeah, we shall," I said. We walked to the car that was parked at the base of Half-Blood Hill. I could see Paul and Sally (who were supervising the dance, as Paul was the English teacher) sitting in the front seats, smiling at the tow of us knowingly.

I stood in front of the car door and just as I was about to open it, Percy stepped in front of me and said, "Oh! Right! I need to get the door for you!" He then pulled out the door, effectively slamming it into my knee. "Oh gods! I'm sorry!"

I bit down a laugh and a groan. "S'okay." I stepped into the car and buckled myself in.

I saw Paul shift the rearview mirror and the reflection of his warm brown eyes. "How ya doing, Annabeth?"

I sighed. "Good, and yourself?"

"Oh, wonderful, except for the fact that I have supervise a high school dance until twelve tonight."

I laughed at his joke and Percy slid in beside me.

"You look lovely, Annabeth. Your dress really compliments your eyes," Sally said and smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," I said, my cheeks heating up slightly.

"Call me Sally, dear. I'm not that old. Percy did you give her her corsage?" Sally asked Percy and he turned red.

"Oh, uh, right." He fumbled to open the clear plastic box in which the wrist corsage was placed. "Um, yeah, here you go."

"Thanks... Would you help me put it on?" I asked him.

He blushed even more and I could see Sally hiding her laughs at her own son. Man, I wish she was my mom. "Right, yeah, okay."

He tied the grey ribbon around my wrist and adjusted the green leaves and pale white roses accordingly. "Thanks," I whispered and looked up. I noticed how close our faces were. His green eyes were dark and unreadable, like the ocean, and his thin lips were parted slightly. Our hot breath mixed together and we started to lean in when a flash of white light temporarily blinded me.

"What the-" Percy exclaimed and jumped back. I jolted back and hit the top of my head on the roof of the car.

Sally snickered and shoved the digital camera into her pocket. Percy groaned and leaned his head on the window. He ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than before. I blushed and looked out of my respected window, not glancing at Percy.

"I hate you, Mom," I heard Percy groaned. Paul and Sally only laughed at him.

"The good news Perce," Paul said, "is that when you guys get married and have kids, you can look back at these pictures and laugh at how awkward you both were."

"Paaaaaul!" Percy groaned and slammed his head against the window of the Prius. My face felt very hot and I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. "Please just take us there already!"

Paul chuckled an gunned the engine. "You got it."

**Ermigerd! Line break!**

Percy's POV

"Percy!" I heard a familiar female voice scream. I turned around to see Rachel running up to us in a forest green dress. Her green eyes were shining and her now curled red hair was flying behind her. Beside me, Annabeth stiffened and her face turned an angry shade of red. She gave me a quick hug and pulled away. She brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I didn't think you were coming. I thought you 'didn't have a date'."

She mimicked my voice in a stupid, deep one of her own. I scowled at her. "Yeah, well, I found one." Annabeth's figure relaxed, but only slightly and I noticed that her cheeks weren't an angry red, but a romantic blush.

"Oh, hi Annabeth! Didn't see you there!" Rachel exclaimed and Annabeth gave her a sneer.

"Yup, that's me, the one who isn't noticed," Annabeth drawled and fiddled with one of the curls that had fallen out of her bun. Rachel looked shocked and I was sure I looked about the same; like someone who had been smacked in the face with a codfish. Annabeth cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go get some punch."

She strutted away, her heels clicking at she went.

Rachel turned to me. "What's her problem?"

I shrugged. "No clue."

Rachel huffed. "Well, I'm going to go dance. You wanna come?"

"No," I said, "I wanna see what's wrong going on."

Rachel grabbed my arm. "Percy, just leave her alone if she's gonna be like that. If she's gonna have that attitude, then we should just let her mope."

"Rachel," I sighed, "Annabeth isn't like that. She usually isn't so... Moody."

"Well, she is being moody now! Don't let her ruin the night, Perce," Rachel said and tried to pull me to the dance floor.

Something about this picked a nerve; I had a sudden urge to punch Rachel in the face. "No, Rachel! You don't know her! I've known Annabeth for a long time, and this isn't like her. I'm going to find out what's wrong with her."

Rachel sighed and removed her had from around my wrist. "Fine. I'll see you later then."

I nodded and surged forward to the snack table. When I entered the gym, different coloured lights were flashing all around and music was blaring out of the speakers. I searched around for a blonde head. After a minute I saw one...with a brown head standing rather close to it. I saw that it was Annabeth, laughing and talking to Mike Pearce, the school's number one playboy. A flash of white-hot anger surged through me and I stomped forward.

"And then I said, 'Does it even matter? They've already eaten them all!'" Mike exclaimed and Annabeth laughed. She took a sip of her punch and smiled shyly at Mike. He smirked back at her and I saw him give a once-over, his eyes lingering certain areas. I stomped forward and stood beside of Annabeth.

"Hey," I said and took a glance at her. She looked surprised.

"Oh, he-" She was cut off by Mike.

"What are you doing here, Prissy?" Mike sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? Dancing ballet?"

"I don't know, Jackson. Maybe you'd find something you're good at if you tried," he drawled and flipped his hair like the idiot he was.

"Oh, whatever, Pearce. Why don't you go bother someone else?" I said.

"Actually, Percy," Annabeth interjected, "Mike and I were talking. Why don't you go talk to Rachel?"

"What the hell, Annabeth!" I threw my hands up in the air. "What are yo-"

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't you dare start with the 'I'm your date!' crap! You ditched me for _Rachel, _so, if you don't want to spend any time with me, I'm just going to leave! I'm not going to deal with your crap anymore! You brought me to this dance, not Rachel. If you wanted to spend time with her, you could have just asked her and saved me the trouble of finding a dress and all of that bloody _nervousness!"_ Her face was blotchy in anger and she looked like she was about to rip my head off.

"Annabeth, she came t-" She cut me off.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't care! I don't care! Ugh! I'm done! Just, leave me alone, Percy. If you don't like my company, then I don't like yours!" She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Mike smirked at me. "She didn't yell at me, you know. At least, she hadn't yet. She should have just waited until tonight."

I turned on him and punched him in the nose. "Leave her alone," I growled. He moaned and clutched his nose.

"What the hell, ma-" he started to say, but I kicked him down, in the spot that should never be kicked.

"I'm warning you now, Pearce. If you so much as look at her, I'll hurt you so bad, you won't even remember your name," I seethed and stalked away.

Annabeth's POv

I sat down angrily on one of the bleachers. Loud music hurt my ears and the strobe lights made me want to crawl under a pillow and never come out. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here anymore. Honestly, who the Hades did he think he was? Wasn't he the one who was flirting with Rachel, when he invited _me_ to this bloody dance? And, all of a sudden, when I start having a _conversation_ with someone other than him, it's a felony? What? Seriously, he has to realize that I have a social life other than him. Well, okay, maybe not a large one, but a social life all in all.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned my head to see Sally. She brushed a curl out of my face and smiled at me in a motherly way.

"He'll come around eventually," she whispered.

"No," I croaked, "he won't. He's too busy being with _Rachel,_ and hanging out with_ Rachel_, and goofing off with _Rachel,_ that he's forgotten about me, and all his other camp friends. Wasn't I the one who volunteered to go on that stupid quest for Zeus's bolt, and helped him sneak out of camp to save Grover and the Fleece? Wasn't I the one who jumped off a cliff for him? Wasn't I the one who chose him, out of all of my friends, to come into the Labyrinth with me? Wasn't I the one who kissed him right before he made Mount Saint Hellen's erupt? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was me! I've been there for him every step of the way, and he just ditches me for some stupid red head artist!"

I started to cry softly. Sally wrapped her arms around me. "Sh...It's okay, Annabeth, honey. You mean more than the world to him, he just doesn't know it yet. As much as I like Rachel, I think that you two are going to happen. Don't worry about it. Remember, this is Percy we're talking about. You don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing."

"Th-thanks, Sally," I said and she smiled at me. "C-Could you give me a ri-ide home?"

She nodded and quickly texted Paul where she was going and who had the car. When we got to the car, I plugged in my iPod to the car speakers and sung along to some sad Taylor Swift music, because that always made you feel better. Of course, Sally being the awesome mom she was, Sally sung along with me.

_'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
__You, you belong with me,  
__You belong with me!'_

I got out of the car. The night was dark and cold, but the spring breeze blew through the strawberry patch and relaxed me. It was familiar. "Thanks, Sally," I said.

"No problem, honey," she said. "I'm sorry this night didn't work out the way you wanted it to."

I shrugged. "I'll just have to see if the Fates are in my favour some time soon. But, the way my life is going, I'm not too optimistic."

Sally gave a sad laugh. "Goodnight, sweetie. Don't be too harsh on Percy. You know how he is."

"Yeah, well, he sure a Hades makes my life more difficult. 'Night Mrs. Jackson," I said and waved her good-bye.

* * *

_**Okay, so that wasn't proof-read AT ALL, so it probably sucked! I'm sorry! I gotta get to bed before my mom kills me.**_

_**Live, Love, Laugh, and REVIEW!**_

_**-Lou**_


	3. Rewards

**Reason for my absence (again): Grade 8 camping trip. For you people who live in SK, I went to Christopher Lake out by PA with Camp Kadesh. The mosquitoes were horrid. But other than that, it was good. I will hopefully update one more time before Sunday, but I don't know if I will, as I am leaving for Camp for a week and I don't know if I'll have a chance to write. So, yeah.**

**What do you guys have planned for summer, now that it is FINALLY here (for me, anyways)?**

**Time for the very famous... Disclaimer!: Hi there! I'm not Rick Riordan. Therefore I don't own the rights to PJO. Funny how that happens, isn't it?**

* * *

I stood in front of the godly council. The gods looked down at me, intimidating as ever. Athena looked gazed upon me with a stern eye. Aphrodite's eyes were shining. My dad looked at me with pride and a smug expression. Zeus looked at me like he couldn't believe we were here, yet again.

I honestly couldn't either.

I was just tired. So, so tired.

Annabeth clutched at my arm. Her grey eyes were glazed over in awe, like she couldn't believe that we actually still alive. Her face was covered in fresh cuts and scrapes and her ankle was still bandaged in a splint. Her blonde hair was matted and her clothes were covered in slash marks and burn holes.

I leaned against a wall for support. Jason smiled at me encouragingly. I noticed Nico was sitting by the hearth with Hestia, the two muttering to each other quietly. I vaguely wondered what he was up to. I mostly just wanted to get this 'award ceremony' over with and go home.

Right after Annabeth and I had been rescued from Tartarus, we had had to go and fight Gaea. We won, but barely, and not without losses. I'd never forget Lacy, the little ten-year-old Aphrodite camper who never seemed to leave 'Percabeth' alone, or the almost-genius inventions of Jake Mason. But, the hardest death was losing Malcolm, Annabeth's older brother.

Annabeth didn't cry when she saw him be speared in the stomach by a Lastrygonian. No, she simply screamed and charged the enemy, completely eradicating her original battle plan. She did cry after, at night, when no one could hear her sobs but me.

"Heroes," Zeus boomed. "You have fought well. We have won the war against Gaea and her Giants, and for that we are eternally grateful. But, heroes cannot go unrewarded. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, step forward."

Piper shuffled forward, fiddling with one of the braids in her messy brown hair. She knelt at her mother's feet. Aphrodite smiled at her. "Rise, daughter. There's no need for formalities. You have changed the name of Aphrodite. No one is able to call my sons and daughters stupid, or airheads. You have made me so proud. And for that, I give you the gift of eternal beauty. This may seem shallow at first, but wait. When I say 'beauty', I don't mean physically, but on the inside. Well, both. Thank you, Pipes, I am _so proud."_

"Hazel Levesque," Hades called. He had been allowed to be on Olympus to grant rewards to his daughter.

Hazel walked to Hades' throne and knelt in front of it. Hades morphed into Pluto, a slightly darker, more gothic version of himself. "You have done Olympus a service. For this, I am eternally grateful. Your curse is lifted and I will not bring you back to where you _should_ be."

"Thank you, father," Hazel said with a smile.

"Frank Zang," Mars called. Frank stumbled over his own two feet and stood proudly in front of his dad. "You done good, buddy. You done good. And for that, I am stationing you as Head of Army Tactics."

Frank grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Hephaestus quickly patted out a fire in his beard and called out in a gruff voice, "Leo Valdez, my own son." Leo fidgeted nervously with his hands and bowed to his father. "For your bravery and quick thinking, I am placing you as Head Blacksmith and Carpenter at Camp Half-Blood, where you will create new weapons and inventions for the camp."

Leo's eyes light up and he said, "Thank you, f-father."

Zeus cleared his throat and boomed, "I call upon Jason Grace, my son."

Jason walked confidently to the throne, like the Roman soldier he was. Zeus flickered to his Roman form and he said, "You have fought well, my son. You have truly earned the name of a Roman soldier. I am proud of you. For your leadership and bravery, I offer you the chance to immortality."

Jason's eyes widened. "I-Immortality. Like, become a god?"

Jupiter nodded and I saw Piper stiffen beside Leo. Leo had his eyes closed in pain and he was wringing his hands together.

Jason gazed at his father, deep in thought. "I-I… Yes. Yes, I will become a god."

Jupiter smiled at him and Aphrodite (I guess, Venus in Roman form) put her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes. Piper bit her lip and a single tear slipped down her cheek. Jupiter snapped his fingers and the room was filled with golden light. Jason was glowing a bright gold. The light subsided and Jason grinned. He stood next to his father, across the room from all of us.

We clapped politely, though there was a sad undertone Jason didn't seem to notice. Piper couldn't seem to bring herself to clap. I felt bad for her. I knew she would be okay, though. She had to be.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Zeus roared over the clapping. The hall went silent at the sound of our names.

I took a deep breath and helped Annabeth to the front of Zeus' throne. We tried to kneel, but I felt that if I got down onto the ground, I wouldn't be able to get back up, so I settled for a bow.

"You have fought and lead two wars for the gods, against the Titans and against the Giants. You have survived the horrors of Tartarus. You have retrieved the Mark of Athena. And you have saved civilization and the gods-"

"Again," I said.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to interrupt him again. Annabeth elbowed me lightly, warning me not to push my luck, no matter how tired and fed up I was. "As I was saying, there is no denying that you have done a lot for Olympus. So, for this, we will grant you one wish each. You may have anything, so long as it is in our power."

Annabeth sighed and leaned into me. "Can I wish to be left alone; that the Fates will finally grant us peace?" Her grey eyes were pleading and tired. She looked exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Aphrodite choked on a sob. My dad looked at us with pity. Athena looked like she was barely keeping composure. Heck, even Ares was looking sympathetic.

Zeus shook his no. "I'm sorry, Miss Chase, but even the gods cannot change fate."

Annabeth nodded and bit her bottom lip. I licked my chapped lips and spoke: "Lord Zeus, could you promise us not to neglect our prayers and the demigods anymore? I know that I asked for this last time, but you didn't hold your promise. When I said to pay attention to your kids, I didn't mean that you should just claim them. I meant that you should visit us in our dreams, reassure us, answer our prayers. Yeah, claiming the kids is a very good thing, but that only goes so far. And don't close Olympus; once again, it didn't do much good."

Zeus' nostrils flared. "Is that all, demigod?"

"No," Annabeth said and turned to Hera. The gods looked surprised by her sudden burst of strength and energy. "I want _you_ to promise that you'll never take my boyfriend away from me ever again. And that includes every other god and goddess, minor or major."

Aphrodite smiled and winked at us. Zeus snapped his fingers and said, "It will be done."

He went on with yet another crazy speech about the bravery of the gods, etc. Just like last time. Annabeth and I managed to sneak out of the throne room and we fell asleep in Demeter's garden. Zeus wasn't very happy about that. Neither was Demeter. It involved a lot of screaming, cursing and cereal.

I had a feeling that this would be a relatively good start to whatever future the Fates had in for us, no matter how broken or beaten down we were.

* * *

**_Thank you very much for reading!_**

**_Also, as much as I appreciate reviews, I do not like getting chain reviews. Like, things that say, "Repost this, or you'll die alone!"_**

**_Don't worry; I know I'll die alone. It's all good, guys._**

**_Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!_**

**_-Lou_**

**_P.S.: If any of you care, I finally got my own laptop, so I'll be updating a lot more often now. Yay! :)_**


	4. LOST?

**Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I haven't had an inspiration for a little oneshot until now, nor have I had the time to just sit down a write anything other than WYAAGS.**

**Song Inspiration: Lost? by Coldplay and Tell Sally by Danny Michel**

**Rated: K+**

**Time Zone: During the two weeks Percy 'disappeared' in TBL**

**Settings: CHB pavilion and Cabin 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. As if I have the talent…**

* * *

Two weeks. Two, long, agonizing weeks.

I sniffled and wrapped an arm around my knees, the other wiping my tears away from under my eyes.

Percy was gone. He was dead. He had been ripped out of my life, like _that_. I stuffed my fists against my eyes, trying to burn away all of the little floating Percy heads that wouldn't leave my mind.

He had promised. He had made me a promise that he wouldn't leave me, ever. And yet, he pulled the stupid 'nobility' card and erupted a friggin' volcano. And I had left him to die.

What hurt even more was that I had promised Mrs. Jackson that I would keep him safe. And what did I do? I blew up her son!

Tears streaked down my hollow cheeks and onto my chest. I hugged Percy's sweater around me and buried my face into the warm fabric. Sea air and a salty breeze. That's what it smelled like. Okay, sure, call me weird, but the scent was comforting.

I couldn't help but feel that I had failed him. He had trekked across the country to save me and what had I done? I had left him for the dead. I kissed him and left him to die. What kind of person was I?

_That's not true,_ said a little voice inside my head, _you've saved his life however many times now. You can't be perfect all the time._

Well, maybe I want to be perfect? Did you ever think of that? I asked the voice.

_Perfect isn't an option. Even the gods aren't perfect, and you're only half god._

Okay, maybe you have a point.

Ugh, now I was going insane? I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. I heard someone knock on the door to the Athena cabin.

Malcolm was standing in the doorway, his forehead shining with sweat from his previous workout (I had refused to go to sword practice today).

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," I replied and cursed the way my voice sounded; stuffy and pathetic.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Er… Chiron told me to tell you that we're having the service soon," he said.

I choked on a sob and bit down hard on the inside of my cheek. The dull, metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. "Okay," I said. "I'll be there in a few."

Malcolm strode across the room and sat down beside me. "You don't have to do this, you know," he whispered and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I buried my face into his shoulder. My tears soaked into his shirt and he rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"I know," I whispered. "I know I don't but… I just miss him."

Malcolm sighed and gave me a squeeze. "I've never really like the fact that you like hi-"

"I don't like him like that," I snapped on instinct. I immediately was filled with regret that I had snapped at Malcolm; he was only trying to help me.

Malcolm pulled away from me and smirked. "Riiiight… If you're behavior right now means anything, it means that you like him a lot more than you'd like to admit."

"Whatever," I grumbled and Malcolm gave me a dry chuckle.

"As I was saying," Malcolm said after a few minutes of silence, "I don't like the fact that you like him but, after seeing you like this, it's pretty obvious that you need him."

I sighed and wiped my red eyes. I fiddled with a strand of blonde hair, curling and uncurling it around my finger. "I just… After Luke, Percy was, you know, always there for me and now that he's not… I don't know what to do."

More tears dripped down my cheeks, landing on the messy cotton sheets of my bunk.

"Would Percy want to see you like this? Or would he want you to move on?" Malcolm asked me. "I'm not saying that you don't have a right to grieve, but you can't let that grief overwhelm you. You have to be strong Annabeth and you have to remember him and live for him. He wouldn't want you to break."

"But maybe I don't want to be strong for once," I said hoarsely. "All my life, I've been strong for my dad and then for Thalia, then strong for Luke and then Thalia again and everyone else who has crossed my path! I don't want this! I don't want to fight anymore, Malcolm. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all of this!"

"I know you are, Annabeth. We all are. But as demigods, we have to be strong and we have to fight. It's our job," Malcolm said and gave me another hug.

"Well, I don't remember applying for that job," I said and sniffled. In the distance I heard the conch sound and knew that it was time. Time to face the music.

"C'mon, I'll help you," Malcolm said and helped me out of the bed.

I straightened my shirt and sweater and slipped on my flip-flops. I quickly tied my hair into a messy ponytail and Malcolm helped me down the steps to the pavilion.

A beautiful blue-green silk piece of fabric with seashells and wave patterns and horses embroidered on it hung over the fire. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle a moan. Tears formed in my eyes.

"It's okay, Annabeth… Just calm down…" Malcolm mumbled and helped me sit down on a log in the front. I balled my hands into fists in Percy's sweatshirt.

Chiron stood in front of the campers. A sullen dead feeling was hanging in the air and I cursed Apollo for making it a sunny day.

"We are here today to honor the death of one of our most dedicated campers; our friend. We must assume he is dead. After so many hours of silence, it is unlikely our prayer will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

I stood up stiffly. My legs felt numb and tears began to form in my eyes again when I looked at the shroud. _Oh Percy,_ I thought numbly. I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut. I took a deep, calming breath and began, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" I trailed off and looked over in the direction of the beach.

What I saw when I turned was what I least expected. Percy _freaking_ Jackson was standing there in all his glory. His hair was windblown and his face was covered in half-healed burns. His white sweat pants and long-sleeve white shirt were wet in some places and covered in sand and dirt. He looked extremely uncomfortable, standing there.

My face heated up in anger. "He's right there!" I exclaimed and everyone gasped when they saw him.

"Percy!" someone screamed from the crowd but I ignored them.

I stood there in shock. No way… The explosion _must_ have killed him. He couldn't have survived that. Unless… Calypso…

"Well," Chiron said with a sigh of sweet relief, "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

I cut him off, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I shouted angrily.

I surged forward and Percy looked scared for a second, like I was going to punch him. _Not yet, Seaweed Brain,_ I thought savagely.

I threw myself at him, hugging him fiercely. He stood there for a moment in shock, but quickly recovered, hugging me back. I buried my face in his shoulder, blinking back tears. I felt everyone's eyes on us and quickly pulled away.

"I-we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!" I cried and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry, I got lost," he said and I savoured the sound of his voice.

My temper flared again. "LOST?" I yelled at him. "Two weeks, Percy! Where in the world-" Chiron cut me off. That stupid _Seaweed Brain!_

But thank the gods he came back home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**How about leave a little review in that beautiful little box below? That would be amazing!**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	5. Dainty

**Hey! It's me... again... I know, I know I disappeared. I was at camp for nine days and then my internet was down, so I was physically unable to post. Sorry!**

**Rating: T for language**

**Timezone: After Heroes of Olympus but not too far into the future. (They are about 20 to 22 years old.)**

**Setting: Shabby New York apartment**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I honestly think that I won't ever own it... I'm kinda losing hope.**

* * *

Annabeth turned one more time in the mirror and sighed. She scanned herself up and down one last time.

She looked the same as always; blond hair, the familiar grey streak standing out against her golden locks, trailing down to the middle of her back in ringlets, piercing grey eyes, fuller lips, tanned skin covered in oddly shaped white scars and her nose slightly sunburnt from the weekend, baggy orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, hanging off her sturdy frame, hugging slightly at her chest and hips, worn denim cutoff shorts at mid-thigh with her knife on her brown leather belt, half covered by the hem of her shirt, and her black converse sneakers, holes at the side and half of the soles worn away.

She sighed again and heard banging at the door. She jumped and one hand moved to her right hip, the familiar, leather-wrapped handle of her knife slipping into her hand.

"Annabeth? You okay?" It was Percy.

Annabeth sighed in relief and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Yeah," she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been in there for nearly half an hour," Percy said suspiciously. Though he acted stupid, Percy was very intelligent and observant. Annabeth seemed to forget that sometimes, but it was one of her favorite qualities about her boyfriend. Who she had been living with for nearly a month now.

"Oh, have I?" Annabeth asked, surprised. She hadn't known she had been in the bathroom, examining and picking apart her appearance for so long.

Percy's chuckle was muffled by the door. Annabeth heard him press his forehead against the wood. "Yeah, you have. Can I come in?"

She heard his hand rest on the doorknob and knew he was coming in no matter her answer was.

"Yeah, come in," she said quietly and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

Percy pushed open the door slowly. He poked his head into the bathroom and gave her a sarcastic smile. "What's up?" he asked and sat down beside her. His arm automatically slipped around her waist and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

She shrugged and buried her head into his shoulder. He rubbed her arm with his large hand, trying to comfort her. "Seriously, Annabeth. What's up?" he asked and kissed her hair.

"I don't know," she said. "I've never really had this problem before… You know, I just never thought about it that much; I never saw the need to…" She trailed off, her eyes unfocused.

"What are you talking about, Wise Girl?" Percy asked. He tilted her chin so she was looking into his green eyes with her grey ones. She licked her lips nervously and Percy noticed her wringing her hands together in her lap.

"Well," she said slowly, "I was wondering… Would you care if I, you know, wasn't as… Pretty as most girls?"

Percy raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. He had always imagined that Annabeth viewed herself the same way he viewed her; beautiful and unique. "Annabeth," he said slowly, "you're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek chastely.

Annabeth blushed and shoved him with her elbow. "I'm serious, Percy."

"So am I, Annabeth," he said sternly. "Why would you ask me that?"

Annabeth shrugged again, not willing to answer.

Percy sighed in frustration. He hated it when his girlfriend got this way; bottled up and unwilling to share. "C'mon, Wise Girl. Talk to me. You can't keep stuff like that bottled up, you know. It's not heal-"

"I know! I know, okay?" Annabeth said and buried her face in her hands. "Someone just made a comment at work today… I guess I took it a little too seriously."

Annabeth worked at a local restaurant, waiting tables while she was studying at college. Percy worked at Camp Half-blood in the summer as a sword trainer and went to classes during the year.

"Was it Felicity again?" Percy asked and Annabeth nodded. Percy pressed his fingers to his temples angrily and let out a puff of breath through his clenched teeth.

Felicity was every teenage boy's dream; tall with a tiny waist, long legs, large breasts, full pouty lips, seductive blue eyes, and not much brain power. But, at the same time, she was manipulative, arrogant and seemed to hate Annabeth with every fibber of her being. Annabeth had done nothing wrong; in fact she had tried to be nice (It was a miracle!) to Felicity when she first met her. All she had done was say hello, but Felicity merely sneered at her unattractively and gave her a regretful half wave as their boss was right behind her.

That was four months ago. Since then, Felicity had been harassing Annabeth daily; giving her snide remarks as she passed her, taking her tables from her and, one day, she had gone so far as to trip her as she was carrying someone's food to their table. Percy had woken up with a text book laying open, face-down, on his chest to a seething Annabeth slamming the door, covered in salad dressing, ketchup and the diner's 'mystery burger sauce' (also known as Thousand Island dressing).

"I heard her and her friend giggling as I walked by. They were whispering all sorts of things… I guess one thing that stuck with me, well, they called me a 'stupid, fat, and ugly bitch.' I confronted them about it and they just scoffed at me and said, 'I wonder how she got a…hottie like that to go for her.' I asked them why they would say that and they just said that I wasn't…feminine and dainty enough for you. I just, do you care that I'm not…dainty?" Annabeth blushed in shame for her insecurities.

Percy shushed her and said, "Annabeth, I don't care if people think that you're not dainty. Why would you want to be? I like you the way you are. 'Sides, why would I want a girl who can't take care of herself and needs me to save her ass all the time? And I'm feminine enough for both of us, so you don't need to worry about that."

Annabeth laughed and Percy gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, much," she said. "Thanks. I don't really know why I even care what they think. It just bothers me so much."

"If it makes you feel any better, the guys at college say my name is fruity," Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth laughed, "That's so mean! Don't you say anything back?"

"No," Percy said thoughtfully. His expression changed from thoughtful to mischievous. "But I do show them a picture of my hot girlfriend and they all go wide-eyed and their jaws drop."

Annabeth blushed. She was about to respond, but the doorbell cut her off. "Oh Hades! I forgot your mom and Paul were coming over for dinner! I haven't even changed yet! Get out, Percy, so I can change!"

Percy just smirked at her. "Why? You know I've already seen you naked."

"Percy _freaking_ Jackson!"

* * *

**Meh, not my best work, I know.**

**How about writing a few little words in that lovely box below?**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	6. Scars

**Back again! I was listening to **_**Stay Close, Don't Go**_** and **_**Awake**_** both by Secondhand Serenade while writing this. This is also quite short, I know, but I actually really like it.**

**Rating: T for sexual references**

**Timezone: College years**

**Setting: An apartment**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

* * *

Annabeth pressed her fingertips to her boyfriend's shoulder, tracing a curved, white scar. "What's this one from?" she whispered.

Percy grabbed her hand in his and kissed her fingertips, waiting a few seconds before replying. "That's one from when that Hellhound got me, my first year. Most of the scars faded, because of the water, but I guess that cut was deeper or something."

A cold breeze filled the bedroom of their apartment. Annabeth buried herself deeper into the brown quilt on top of their bed. _Their_ apartment, _their_ bed; Annabeth loved the way that rolled off her tongue whenever she told someone of the home she was making with her boyfriend.

Cardboard boxes were strewn across the apartment, waiting to be unpacked, but the two of them hadn't had the chance to unpack the other half that still remained.

"Where'd you get this one?" he asked and brushed a white line across the left side of her chest.

Annabeth shivered at his touch and fixed the strap of her tank top so it covered her chest more, but there was only so much you could do with spaghetti straps. Percy sure as heck wasn't complaining at the amount of skin she was showing in her pajama shorts and tank top. "That's from training," she said quietly and shivered again as his hand dropped down and settled on her waist.

Percy set his jaw. "Weren't you wearing armour?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't, because it was my first year and I thought I had strapped it on properly, but I hadn't. It was way too loose. It slipped and the kid I was sparring with nicked me in the right place." Annabeth scanned her boyfriend's chest and noticed one long one on his forearm. "What's this?" she asked and gestured to it.

Percy bit his inner lip. "That one's from Gabe," he said shortly and immediately regretted snapping at her. Annabeth nodded and starred at the light blue sheets (Percy had insisted).

They were silent for a moment, the quiet sound of a T.V. across the hallway and cars rushing along on the streets on New York the only noise. Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes. Flecks of gold and deep blue shone in the pools of green.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said after a while.

Percy turned his attention back to his girlfriend. His black hair fell into his eyes. "Why are you sorry?" he asked and brushed a strand of golden hair out of Annabeth's face.

"Because," Annabeth whispered, her grey eyes boring into his, "you and Sally didn't deserve him."

Percy nodded and said, "I know. No one does." Percy pressed his lips against hers once. He smiled at her sadly. Annabeth maneuvered one hand from underneath the blankets and ran her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes in bliss. Annabeth smiled, close lipped. She kissed on he mouth, lingering there for only a second.

When she pulled back, Percy leaned in once again and kissed her, more deeply than before.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No, Percy," she whispered. "Not right now."

He nodded. "Okay," he said.

He pulled away from her lips and starred into her eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Annabeth didn't want to kiss him, but he didn't want to push her farther than she wanted. Though they were nearly twenty-one, they still hadn't been intimate with each other. They had come close to it, but it never went any further.

They were silent once again, this time for a long time. She shifted her position so she was supporting her head with the back of her arm, knees curled into her.

"Hold me?" she asked after a while.

Percy nodded and she turned over so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested hers overtop of his, their fingers curling together. He pressed his face into her hair, the lemon and lavender scent intoxicating his mind.

_Then again, _he thought,_ maybe this is better than kissing her._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to run it over with a semi truck? Let me know by leaving me a review.**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	7. Demons

**This is inspired by **_**Demons**_** by Imagine Dragons. It's also a sad one because I was in an angsty mood. Also, I won't be updating any of my stories for five days because I'm going camping up North.**

**Rating: T**

**Timezone: During the Giant War.**

**Setting: CHB**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh.**

"C'mon, Percy," Annabeth muttered. "Stay with me."

Percy's breathing was ragged. His pulse was slowing. Blood was slick on her hands as she pressed against the wound on his chest. She could hear her first aid instructor in the back of her mind, _Apply pressure to the wound to staunch blood flow. Try to get the victim in a safe place if they aren't already._

The campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were still fighting, oblivious to the dying hero.

Percy's eyes fluttered open and then closed. "No, no, no," Annabeth repeated under her breath and leaned over his mouth. His breath was slowing.

"Someone!" she yelled. "Anyone, please, help me!" She looked around frantically before calming herself. _Stay calm, Annabeth,_ she told herself. _You aren't helping him. You need to stay calm._

No one came to her aid. Adrenaline coursed through her body and she lifted his dying body and half carried, half dragged him behind a cabin where no one was fighting. Where he could have some peace.

"Stay with me, Seaweed Brain," she whispered and took of her shirt. The white fabric was covered in dirt and blood, but she pressed it against his chest.

"An-Anna-" Percy coughed and blood spurted from his mouth, spraying Annabeth's face. She felt tears prickle in her eyes and a single tear fell onto his face.

"Sh, Seaweed Brain. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine," she said, more so for herself than Percy, trying to convince herself that the inevitable wouldn't come. "You're gonna be fine and when this is done, we'll both graduate high school. And then we'll move in together in some cheap apartment and I'll go to college and you'll do whatever, maybe you'll work at camp." Her voice was thick and her mouth felt like a ball of cotton was on top of her tongue. "And then we'll get married. We won't have a wedding, though. We'll just get married and I'll become a successful architect and you'll be a sword trainer or something and we'll have two kids, a boy and a girl. And they'll both have your eyes but the girl will have blond hair and the boy will have black. And they'll be just like you. And we'll be happy and we'll watch them grow up and we'll grow old. And we'll be together."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks non-stop. She gripped Percy's hand in hers, the other pressing the fabric to his chest.

"A-Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. He was fading, fast.

Percy's face looked confused. "Where am I?" he asked quietly. He green eyes blinked once. Twice. Then they stayed closed.

"No, Percy, listen to me," she said furiously. "You've gotta look at me. Don't go away, you can't leave me alone! Not now!"

She dropped her hand and cupped Percy's cheek. She pressed her lips to his. The taste of blood and dirt mingled with the kiss.

She pulled back. Percy's face contorted in pain. She could see shadows of the demons in his eyes, like they were dancing around a bonfire. Like some crazy ritual.

Percy's breath quickened and she swore she could feel his heart stutter under her palm.

And then nothing.

\

"This is your fault."

The battle was over.

Everyone had heard Annabeth's yell of anger and disbelief over the battle. Everyone stopped and they found the blond girl, covered in dried blood, sobbing over Percy's body. His eyes were still open, staring at they sky.

Annabeth was curled up in a ball on the sofa in the Big House. The seven, Reyna, Octavian, Thalia, and the counselors were all gathered in the living room. No one said anything. They all looked at their laps in shame.

"This is all your fault," Annabeth said. "If you guys would have just stopped fighting and put your pride behind you and _listened_ to us, this wouldn't have happened."

There was a tense silence. "I just got him back, and he was ripped out of my grasp again. Only this time, I don't get him back," Annabeth muttered, mostly to herself.

Tears streaked down her face.

"Like you should be talking about pride," Octavian muttered.

Annabeth whipped her head to him. "SHUT UP! PERCY IS DEAD! HE'S GONE! WE JUST BACK FROM TARTARUS AND NOW HE'S GONE! WE WERE _FINALLY_ SAFE! SHUT UP, YOU ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL, STUPID, PRIDEFUL, SELFISH, GREEDY, FOOLISH, AGGRAVATING PRICK! SHUT _UP_!" she shouted and brought her knife to his throat.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried and pulled her away from him.

"You sick bastard," sneered Leo. His lips curled back in disgust. Everyone was sending death glares Octavian's way.

Clarisse didn't hesitate to get out of her chair and punched him in the jaw. And then it was chaos. People started screaming and arguing, throwing insults like grenades.

Meanwhile, Thalia was dragging a screaming Annabeth out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Annabeth protested. Thalia held her down in a sofa in Mr. D's. Annabeth continued to struggle and spout profanities at Thalia and Octavian. But then she suddenly stopped.

She just stopped.

And then she burst into tears. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed. Screams of anguish filled the room. Thalia felt tears of her own start to run down her face.

"Shh…" Thalia soothed and wrapped Annabeth in her arms. She stroked her hair like she had when she was seven. "I know it hurts. It's gonna hurt for a while, but it's gonna be okay."

"H-He told me he loved me," Annabeth choked.

"I know, I know," Thalia said and continued to run her fingers through her hair. "Shh…"

"I-I never said it back, though," Annabeth said through a shaky sob. "He never knew that I love him."

"He knew, Annabeth. He knew," Thalia whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

**That didn't come out quite like I wanted it to, but, I felt like I needed to write a death scene, and this just some of came out like word vomit.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**

**-Lou**


	8. Psych Ward

**This is a little (emphasis on _little_) scene for a new story I was thinking of writing… Should I? I won't start it until I finish WYAAGTGS, though. It'll also be an AU.**

**Rating: T+**

**Timezone: AU. Percy and Annabeth are clinically unstable. In this scene, they have been given stolen beers and are drunk.**

**Setting: Basement of a rehab centre.**

**Disclaimer: Nup.**

* * *

Percy took a large sip of his beer. The alcohol made his vision go a little hazy.

Annabeth giggled and downed another gulp of the golden liquid. They were both sitting on the carpeted floor of the basement of the rehab centre.

"Y'know," Percy slurred drunkenly, "my old stepdad, Gabe, used to hit me."

Annabeth smiled at him sadly. Some of the beer slopped onto the front of her white uniform. "My stepmom, she and my dad neglected me. I ran 'way when I was seven. I came back when I was twelve and she started to hit me. One night, she had a knife and she was abou' to kill me. So, I killed her, with the same knife." Her words slurred together. "The thing is though, my dad saw her hold the knife up to my neck, 'n' he didn' do anything 'bout it. I think she was hurting him, too. At least, thasswhat I tell myself."

"Mm…" Percy said through a mouthful of drink. "The p'lice caught Gabe hitting me one day. My mom was finally brave enough to call the police. Gabe'd been hitting her, see? They took 'im away, but I never really got over it. Started acting up in school 'n' shit. 'at's why my mom sent me here. So I could get better."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We're one fucked up pair, aren't we?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows at him. Percy burst out into drunken laughter. "Where'd Piper get the beer anyway?" Annabeth mused and swirled her drink in her hand.

Percy shrugged. "I think she stole it from someone. Don't know who though."

"'m tired, Percy," Annabeth murmured and slumped against him. "I think I had too much to drink."

Percy shifted her so that she was sitting on top of him. "Y'know what's funny?" Percy asked.

"Wha'?" Annabeth muttered against his shoulder.

"We've known each other since we were fifteen, that's almost a year now," Percy grinned. "And, what's funnier, I still haven't told you that I like you."

Percy began fiddling with Annabeth's curls, twirling and un-twirling them around his finger.

"You like me?" Annabeth asked.

"Mmhmm…" Percy said distractedly.

Annabeth lifted her head off of his shoulder. She stared into his alcohol-glazed eyes. "Well, good, 'cause I like you too," she said.

She kissed him hungrily. The taste of drink meshed with the light taste of chocolate and orange in the kiss. And then it all faded to black…

Percy woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the basement window. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt a lot when he moved. The second thing was that there was a person, more specifically a girl, laying practically on top of him. The girl had messy curly blond hair and was solidly built. He could tell by the amount a=of weight on top of him. Not that the girl was fat, just solid.

_Annabeth has blond hair,_ he mused sleepily.

One of her legs was wrapped around his waist and her one arm was wrapped around his neck, the other was gripping his uniform t-shirt in a fist. His arms were attached firmly around her waist.

The girl shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. They were a unique grey.

They made eye contact and her eyes widened in shock. Her hands automatically went to see if she still had her shirt and pants on. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the familiar rough fabric of her uniform.

_Oh, wow, I'm stupid,_ he thought.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Annabeth asked and sat up, wincing as her back and head ached.

Percy sat up beside her. "All I remember is Piper giving us some beers…"

"Oh no…" Annabeth groaned.

They heard thudding of footsteps down the stairs. "Maybe they're down here," a familiar female voice said.

"That's what you said _four rooms ago_," moaned a male voice.

Thalia's head poked from behind the doorframe. Nico's followed quickly behind her. She grinned evilly at the pair.

"Oh, you guys are in _so_ much trouble," she snickered.

**So, should I write it? It'll be a darker fic and it won't be entirely Percabeth and will deal with some pretty scary stuff…**

**Yes or no?**

**Leave me your answer in a review!**

**-Lou**


	9. Family Reunion Pt 1

_**Okay, so I went a little overboard with this one. It'll have another one or two chapters to it, but I kinda like it. Anyway, enjoy.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Timezone: After the Giant War (they're about seventeen or eighteen)**_

_**Settings: Annabeth's house and Aunt Grace's farm**_

_**Disclaimer: Nooooot miiiiiiiiiine…!**_

* * *

_RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!_

"Hello. Chase residence, this is Annabeth," I said into the receiver.

"Hey, it's me," a deep, masculine voice said into the phone. I recognized him as my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and hopped onto the kitchen counter. Helen immediately clicked her tongue at me and pointed to the floor. I sighed and hopped back down.

"Not much," Percy said. I walked down the hallway to my room and shut the door. I flopped down on my bed, resting my head on my hand. "I was just wondering if you're free sometime this weekend. We could go see a movie or something."

"Can't," I said, "I have to go to this stupid Chase family reunion."

"Ouch," Percy winced, "that sucks."

I scoffed. "I know, right? Last one I went to, I was six and all I remember is falling butt first into a drink cooler."

Percy laughed. "Well, I hate family reunions, but I've only ever been to one and that was with Paul's family. It involved a lot of teenage girls gaping at me and old people pinching my cheeks and awkward conversations."

"Ah, I see," I said. "Well, maybe you could make it less of a chore by coming with me."

Percy was silent for a moment. Then two.

"Percy?" I asked. "Hello?"

"Sorry, I'm still here. Zoned out there, for a second," Percy said. "Yeah, I'll go, if my mom lets me. Just let me ask."

"Okay," I said. "I have to ask Helen, anyway." I set the phone on the bed and walked into the kitchen.

Helen was standing beside the counter, slicing some tomato for dinner. Her hair was falling out of its bun and her light purple and blue housedress was half-covered by a white apron.

"Um, Helen?" I asked. Even though we still didn't have the best relationship, we were becoming closer. I had decided that I actually didn't mind Helen as a person, but she would never be my mom. Maybe she could be like an aunt or a good adult-friend, but not my mom.

"Yes, Annabeth?" she asked and looked up from her work.

"Um," I hesitated, "I was wondering if Percy could come with us to the reunion this weekend. I mean, he's practically family, anyway and you know how dad's relatives are to me and stuff…"

Helen shrugged. "Sure. I can trust you two to stay in the spare tent by yourselves, right? No funny business. The reunion is at your Auntie Grace's farm, so we'll be sleeping in the big tent."

I nodded. "Don't worry, we've had to sleep in the same tent before. We've had to share a bed, but I guess those were both in the middle of a war… Well, either way, you can trust us."

"No funny business?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at me.

"No funny business," I confirmed. She nodded and tossed the tomato slices into a pot on the stove.

I ran back to my room and lifted the phone to my ear. "Percy?" I asked.

"Yep?" came his deep voice from the other side of the line.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, can you go?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, I can come."

"Good. So, we'll pick you up at around eight in the morning. The reunion is on my Aunt Grace's farm, just outside the city. It's actually pretty close to Camp," I said and rolled onto my back.

"Okay, see you then," Percy said.

"Okay, bye," I said and was about to press the 'off' button.

"WAIT!" Percy said loudly in my ear.

I sighed. "What?"

"I love you," he said.

A small smile graced my lips. "I love you too."

"Okay, now you can hang up," he said.

"Seaweed Brain," I muttered and hung up the phone, tossing it onto the covers.

_**le line break**_

"Percy! Hurry up!" I yelled and banged on his door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he muttered and opened his door. He was dressed in torn jeans and a faded light blue t-shirt. In one hand he had a duffle bag, probably filled with clothes and other overnight supplies, and in the other a sleeping bag in a stuff sack and a pillow. He quickly dropped the duffle and wrapped one arm around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Hello," he said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I replied. "Let's get going, or Helen will have a fit."

He shrugged and we walked outside. The late June sun was beating down on us, and the hot summer wind tossed leaves and litter around in the parking lot. Percy loaded his bags in the back of the burgundy van and opened the door for me. Bobby and Matthew were sitting in the middle seats, so Percy and I were stuck in the back.

"Hello, Mr. Chase. Mrs. Chase," Percy said as he buckled himself in.

"Hello, Percy. How're you?" my dad asked.

"Not too bad. And you?" he asked.

"Doing well, thank you. So, you know you'll be sleeping in the tent just beside us, so we can hear everything that happens, okay?"

I blushed. "Dad…" I whined.

Percy flashed a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, Mr. Chase. I won't do anything to your daughter. 'Sides, if I did, she'd maim me in some way," Percy said and I elbowed him in the gut. My dad laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I hissed and he laughed.

Bobby turned around and scanned my boyfriend up and down. "Is it true you defeated Kronos, the evil Titan guy?" he asked.

Percy stiffened and winced. "Um, yeah, I did, but I had help. Could you please be careful with the names, too?"

"Why? Are you afraid that a hydra or the Minotaur will come and attack us?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew, Bobby," I scolded. "Shut it. I seriously don't want to have to bring my knife out at all this weekend and you two are _not _going to mess that up."

"Okay…" Bobby said slowly. "So, have you ever been to California? We lived there, you know. But then we moved to New York, because it was safer, but I don't know how."

Percy winced, again. "Yeah, I've been to California a couple of times."

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Um…" Percy hesitated. "Well, once because I had to find Annabeth and another because I had to help some very important people."

"Oh," Bobby said. "Do you know how to fight monsters like Annabeth does? Do you use a knife, too?"

"I do know how to fight monsters, but I don't use a knife," Percy answered.

"What kind of weapon do you use, then?" Matthew asked eagerly.

"A sword," Percy answered simply.

"Wow, cool! Maybe you could teach us sometime!" Bobby said excitedly.

"Okay, enough questions for now," I said, before this got out of hand. "Sorry about them," I muttered to Percy. "They seem to find monster fighting actually pretty cool now and they won't stop asking me about what happened this summer. So, just ignore them if they ask you about…that place."

Percy nodded. "Okay. And it's fine, Wise Girl. They're kids, let them be kids for a while."

"I know, I know," I said. "I guess I'm just…nervous, that's all."

"It will be fine," he said and kissed my forehead. "'Sides, what could go wrong?"

"A lot of stuff, Seaweed Brain. A lot."

He thought about it for a second. "Okay, that's true."

"Way to make me feel better," I muttered.

He sighed in exasperation. "Just, quit being stubborn about it, and don't worry about it. Go with the flow for once."

"I go with the flow! I always go with the flow! I am very 'go with the flow'!" I exclaimed. Percy raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, fine, maybe not _all_ the time, but still!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Just relax."

"Fine," I grumbled. I pulled my iPod out of my small backpack at my feet and offered Percy a headphone. He took it gladly and I turned it on my _Calm_ playlist. For the rest of the ride, I hummed along quietly to Coldplay and a bunch of other songs by other bands.

I rested my head against Percy's shoulder and he pulled me as close as the seatbelt would allow and fell asleep to Chris Martin's soothing voice.

_**lInE bReAk**_

"Annabeth…"

I grumbled in my sleep. "Go 'way. Five more minutes."

"Annabeth, we're at the farm. Time to get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Gods, Wise Girl. Just get up already."

My eyes fluttered open and Percy's tanned and scarred face came into focus. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We just arrived at the reunion," Percy said.

"Oh," I said stupidly. "Showtime."

"You know it," he said with a grin and helped me out of the van.

Helen and my dad were unloading the trunk. I grabbed my duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder. Percy grabbed his and did the same.

I looked over at the farm. A large cream coloured house with a red roof was standing in the middle of a well-cared-for garden. In the distance, I could see a large green lawn with trailer and tents popping up every few feet. Even farther away, the start of fields and crops littered the land.

"My, my, my!" a female voice said. "If it isn't my little brother!"

Aunt Grace appeared on the front steps of the house and she ran over to us and gave my dad a big hug. "It's been too long, Freddie!"

Aunt Grace was a tall and built woman. Today, she was wearing a pink tank top and jean cut-off shorts. She had honey blonde hair, like me, but hers was straight and cut short and her eyes were the same brown as my dad's. Her hair was pulled out of her face with a blue bandana and she wore a pair of gardening gloves on her hands. She wore no makeup and her feet were bare. Just like I remembered.

Before Helen, we used to come here almost every weekend and she would give me homemade chocolate chip cookies and we'd go through old family pictures together in the attic or weed the garden while listening to the old record player from the garage.

"Helen, dearest! You're looking good as ever!" Grace exclaimed and gave my stepmom a hug. "And the twins! You're both becoming so grown up!" She switched from Helen to the boys. She then turned to me. "Annabeth… My, my, my… You certainly have grown up into a beautiful young woman. C'mere, dear!"

She pulled me against her. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She smelled like freshly mown grass and the lilac flowers in her garden, just like always.

"It's good to see you again," I muttered into her ear.

She pulled away and smiled at me. She noticed Percy, who had been standing there looking awkward as ever, for the first time. "And who might this gentleman be?" she asked.

"Oh! Aunt Grace, this is Percy, my boyfriend," I said and couldn't help the blush that crept up on my cheeks.

"Well, well, well, Annabeth. You certainly have grown up. You're treating her right?" she asked Percy.

"Er, if I didn't, I'm kinda scared as to what may happen to me. And I'm not talking about Annabeth's family, though I am scared of that, but of what Annabeth would do," Percy said and Grace threw her head back in laughter.

"I'll say, Percy, you're alright," Aunt grace said and shook his hand.

"Thank you," he said and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Well, you can go find a spot in the field behind me. There should be lots of room back there, unless Maggie brought her huge trailer again this year. You know how she is," Grace said and gestured behind her.

I grabbed the duffle that had the small two-person tent in it. Per y and I found a semi-secluded area by the barbed wire fence and the trees. I lay out the ten and started staking it down with the mallet. I asked Percy to start putting the poles together but he just gave me this look of utter confusion.

"Don't tell me you've never set up a tent before," I said.

Percy shrugged. "We never went camping when I was a kid and I never got to go to summer camp before Camp Half-Blood, 'cause we didn't have the money. I just never learned how, I guess."

"Okay, I am so teaching you now," I said. "So, these are the poles." I pointed to the silver rods, folded together neatly in the duffle. "You see the little elastics in between the pieces? Well, those are so you can fold them away and put them together. I need you to attach them and make them their full length."

"Okay," Percy said slowly. "I can do that."

"There should be only three. It's a small tent," I said.

We then began assembling the tent poles. "Okay," I said, "now that we've got them all done, hand me the longest one. That one goes in the middle seam."

Percy handed me the silver pole. Carefully, I assembled the tent, bit by bit, with Percy's help. Within ten minutes, we were done setting up the tent, the inside included. Our duffle bags were stowed neatly on one side and out thermo-rests and sleeping bags were huddled beside each other on the other.

"Okay, now that that's done," I said. I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and he placed his on my hips. "I haven't had a proper hello yet." I pressed my lips lightly to his and my fingers knotted in his hair.

"AH! MY EYES!"

We both jumped apart in surprise. Matthew and Bobby were running around like headless chickens with their eyes covered.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What the Hades do you two want?"

"Oh," Bobby said and stopped running around like a crazy person, "well, mom and dad were wondering if you needed any help with the tent."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Who wants to bet that dad just saw us, you know, kissing and wanted to ruin the moment? "No, Bobby. You can tell dad that we're fine."

"Another thing," Matthew added. "You're supposed to come to the patio and say hello to everybody!"

I groaned. "Wonderful."

"I can't wait to see Jeremy! Then we can have water gun fights and ride the quad!" The twins ran off into the distance.

Percy grabbed my hand in his. "Showtime," he murmured in my ear. My lips quirked upwards for a moment and Percy shot me a reassuring smile.

"You have no idea, Seaweed Brain," I replied.

The sun was hot and I wished that I hadn't worn jeans. Beads of sweat rolled down my back and face. I could see grasshoppers and mosquitoes buzzing around in the summer heat.

On the patio, a fat woman in a red tank top and black shorts was sitting in a lawn chair, fanning her face with a magazine. She had oversized sunglasses and thinning brown hair.

Beside her, I assumed was her daughter. She had the same brown hair and brown eyes. She was skinny, but not unhealthy skinny. She wore a lot of eyeliner and looked a little like a raccoon. She looked like she was about fourteen and was trying to look older.

Aunt Grace was stationed at the barbecue, cooking hamburgers and hotdogs for lunch. Beside her, a short and skinny man with thinning grey and blonde hair and hazel eyes was helping her. I recognized him as Uncle Mason, Aunt Grace's second husband.

"Annabeth Chase?" the large woman asked. She peered over her glasses and looked from me to Percy, and back again. "Is that you?"

"Um, yeah," I said hesitantly.

"You might not remember me," she said. "I'm your Auntie Heather!"

Oh gods. Heather was the one who pretty much had the whole family shun me when Helen came into the picture.

"Right," I said and faked a smile. "I remember now."

Her daughter peered over at us, smacking gum. "And who," she said in a high voice, "might this be?" She gestured to Percy who was standing beside me, once again, looking awkward.

"Oh, this is Percy. Percy Jackson," I said.

"Hello there, Percy," she said. "I'm Danaka, Annabeth's cousin."

Danaka… She was only three years old or so the last time I saw her. Wow, did she ever grow up fast.

"Um, hi," Percy said and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair.

Danaka smiled evilly. "Pleasure to meet you, Percy. So, why're you here? I mean, obviously you are _not_ related."

"I came with Annabeth, 'cause she's my girlfriend and she wanted me to come," Percy shrugged.

Danaka wrinkled her nose. "Right," she said distastefully, "she's your girlfriend." She turned to me and muttered, "How the hell did _you_ get a guy like _him_."

I shrugged. "Magic," I said condescendingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, why don't I show you where everyone else is. I think they're all inside, 'cause of this stupid heat." She motioned for us to follow her inside.

The house inside was decorated in a typical farmhouse way. It had worn hard wood floors and dirty white walls. Old family portraits lined the walls and the furniture looked like it was from the fifties. She led us to some step wooden stairs down to the basement.

The basement floor was covered in old seventies carpet. The smell of mildew and alcohol lingered in the air. I could hear the sound of a football game down the hallway.

We entered a T.V. room. Older and middle aged men were sitting in recliners and on the couch. Younger kids were wrestling on the floor behind them and the girls had either joined the boys' competition or were playing with old Barbies and rag dolls by the old dollhouse.

Danaka cleared her throat loudly. "Look who's here," she said in a loud, clear voice.

Everyone turned to look at us. A man in his mid-thirties raised his eyebrows at me.

"Annabeth?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Um, yeah," I replied shyly.

A younger guy with thick dark brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at me. "Well, you grew up," he said. His voice was deep and smooth. "You may not remember me… I'm Evan, your cousin. Last time we saw each other, you ended up wrestling me to the ground and breaking my nose. I think I just made a dumb blonde joke and, well, it ended badly."

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, I remember now," I giggled. Percy cleared his throat loudly. "Oh, right, this is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy, this is my cousin, Evan. Evan this is Percy."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Percy said.

"Yeah," Evan said. "You to. So, how long have you two been together?"

"Um, going on three years now, but we've known each other for seven," I said and Percy slipped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair. I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my elbow. "Shove off, Seaweed Brain."

He brought a hand to his heart comically. "I am _wounded, _Wise Girl," he gasped.

I rolled my eyes again. Another man, in his fifties or sixties with a large gut and no neck came up to us. "Hey there, Annie. You might not remember me, but I'm Uncle Charlie. I'm Danaka's dad," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, can't say I do remember, but it's a pleasure," I said and shook his large, sweaty hand.

"So, you're the boyfriend?" he asked and scanned Percy up and down.

"Yessir," Percy said.

"Treatin' her right?" he asked.

"I treat her like I would want any guy to treat my mom," Percy said. I knotted my fingers in his and pecked him on the cheek quickly. "Geez, why does everyone ask me that? It's like everyone just expects me to hurt you in some way!" Percy exclaimed. "Don't they know that I would never hurt you?" he whispered.

"I know," I said. "I know you won't."

* * *

_**Yeah. So this will be continued… I don't know why it was so long, but it just was…**_

_**Word vomit, so yeah.**_

_**Live, Love, Laugh and REVIEW!**_

_**-Lou**_


	10. Family Reunion Pt 2

**I hate this one. Like, I seriously hate this chapter so freaking much. I didn't know how I wanted to end my little series I was writing, and this just kind of happened. It's short, clichéd and it's boring. At least, in my opinion it is.**

**Oh well. The next chapter will be a lot better.**

**Rated: T**

**Timezone: After the Giant War**

**Setting: On a farm**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Aren't you amazed?**

* * *

The rest of our afternoon consisted of awkward conversations and being introduced to many other people and families. Honestly, the Chase family seemed to breed like the Weasley's in Harry Potter.

After a potluck dinner, we had a campfire in the backyard. Danaka had refused to leave Percy and I alone, so we were sitting on a turned-over log, me huddled up in a fuzzy brown blanket. Percy's arm was thrown lazily over my shoulder and he was roasting a marshmallow on the fire. But, of course, this picture was much too perfect for us unlucky demigods, so Danaka had to ruin the moment by blabbing away about nonsense in Percy's ear. I swear, we were both about to pull our Celestial bronze weapons out, just to scare her off.

Uncle Mason had pulled his acoustic guitar out and was singing some sort of country song softly, stopping occasionally to tune the old instrument.

"So, Annabeth," my aunt Heather said, "how come you haven't been coming to these reunions for the past eleven years?"

I could hear the accusation in her raspy voice and felt like punching her. Percy stiffened beside me.

I replied, "Well, I was living at a camp from when I was seven until I was twelve and then I moved back in with Dad. I guess I just never really had the chance because I usually leave for camp right away at the end of the school year and don't get back until a week before school starts."

"I see," she said with a sour expression.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate. The creamy liquid warmed my cold insides and I couldn't help but feel like a child again. That wasn't necessarily a good thing, though. My childhood consisted of a lot of anger, sadness and death.

"I'm curious here," Evan piped up. "How did you two meet?" He pointed at Percy and I.

We both smiled widely. "That is actually an awesome story," Percy said. "That was the day I learned that I drool when I sleep."

"What?" Danaka asked incredulously.

"Ask Annabeth," Percy laughed. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Well, at least I didn't arrive to camp for the first time screaming for my mom," I said dryly.

"That's cold, Wise Girl. Just cold."

I gave him my fake 'dumb blonde' smile and he snorted.

"Care to explain?" Evan asked.

"Well," Percy said, "my mom and I had been attacked and she was kidnapped… I was knocked on the head really hard, I was twelve, and I basically passed out in front of the front office and this girl-" He gestured to me. "-helped nurse me back to health. I think I was unconscious for… How long was it?"

"Two days," I put in. "Anyway, he kept mumbling this stuff about his mom and I had to feed the kid, which is not fun, by the way. He slobbers a lot. It's kind of like feeding a baby. With no teeth. Who has no control of his jaw. And who suffers from facial spasms."

Percy glared at me and I shot him another innocent smile. "And the first thing she ever said to me, while I was properly conscious, was 'You drool when you sleep,'" Percy said, mimicking my voice.

"My voice doesn't sound like that, Seaweed Brain. Though, now that I think about it, that's actually how you sounded pre-puberty," I said and smirked at him.

Evan choked on his hot chocolate and started coughing wildly. Danaka stifled her laughs behind her palm. Aunt Grace threw her head back in laughter. Even Helen had a small smile on her face.

Aunt Heather, however, looked scandalized. "How could you say something like that?" she shrieked.

I shrugged. "Because we tease each other all the time. We don't actually mean it. Most of the time."

"Still!" she exclaimed. "Helen, how could you let this happen?"

Helen looked like she was trying her hardest not to role her eyes. "Because, Heather, she is nearly eighteen and I'm not her mother. Besides, it was a very good come back." I looked at her gratefully. She smiled at me.

Aunt Heather sniffed distastefully and glared in my direction.

"So," Uncle Mason said loudly, "who wants more hot chocolate?"

"Oh, I would love some, Mason, darling," Aunt Grace said and handed him her mug.

"Yeah, I'll have some, Mason. Thank you," my dad said.

Mason smiled at Percy and I. I shook my head no, as did Percy. Once he left the circle to fill the mugs, an awkward silence filled the yard.

After a while, Helen cleared her throat. "Boys, I think it's time for bed. Come on, move along."

"Mom!" they whined in unison.

Aunt Grace piped up, "Maybe Jeremy would like to have a sleep over with you in your tent?" She turned to her son and nodded at him.

Jeremy was nearly thirteen and he looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was about to reject the offer, but caught his mom's stern eye and forced a smile. "Sure thing, Mom," he said. He kissed his mom on the cheek and crouched near the two boys. "Come on, guys, let's go!" They took off down the yard.

I laughed silently. "I'm gonna go to bed now, too. I'm tired."

Percy sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, Annabeth?"

"Hey, you don't _have_ to come," I said lightly. I shot him a flirtatious wink and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "But, I am just _so tired_."

Percy ogled at me. I smirked at him and bit my bottom lip. "I'm coming," he said breathlessly and scrambled off of the log.

"Guys," my dad said, "I'm still right here."

I flushed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." I grabbed Percy's hand in mine. "'Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetie. Remember, _no funny business,"_ he warned and I felt my face heat up again.

I could hear Evan snickering at our discomfort. I decided to ignore him. "Yes, Dad."

The wind had picked up considerably. The grass rustled and I could hear frogs and crickets in the bush, a nighttime song. I shivered and ran my hands along my bare arms.

Our tent looked pathetically small compared to the tall, spacious trailers standing beside it. Percy unzipped the door and let me inside first.

"So, um, how are we, you know, changing?" he asked, his face red.

I shrugged. "Percy, I really don't care if you see me while I'm changing. You've seen me in my underwear before."

I was talking about the times Tartarus. It was so hot down there, we had to strip down to our undergarments so we could make the hike without passing out from heat exhaustion. I, of course, left my shorts on, and just took my shirt off, but Percy went all out. Then, of course, it got freezing cold at night, and we had to get dressed and curl into one tight ball in order to keep warm.

Painful memories flashed before my eyes: the drakon, the telekhines, the empousai, the drakane, and Kronos' voice, invading our already-terrifying dreams, distorting our memories and creating new, alternate ones to replace them.

It was hard to tell what memory was an illusion and what was real anymore.

He reached down and kissed my forehead. "Okay," he said, "if you want privacy, just tell me to face the other way and I will."

"I trust you, Seaweed Brain."

I unzipped my duffel and pulled out my pajama shorts and an old camp T-shirt. I pulled my shorts off and stuffed them into my duffel, not bothering to fold them up, and pulled on my pajama bottoms. I took off my shirt and I tried to ignore Percy's eyes burning into my back, which was covered in scars. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head to cover the embarrassing marks.

Once I was changed, I untied my hair from its ponytail and left it hanging down my back in curls. I grabbed my water bottle and went outside to brush my teeth.

I crawled back into the tent and Percy was staring at me, open-mouthed.

"Percy?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-duh," was all he could muster as a response. I laughed and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

Percy brushed a curl that had fallen out of my eyes and kissed me lightly. Though the kiss was light, I could feel the passion behind it. It suddenly felt a lot hotter in the tent. Percy's hands ran down my sides and landed on the backs of my thighs. He pushed me onto my back and kissed me again. A warm sensation filled me, like fire. I wasn't tired anymore.

He pressed his body against mine and he straddled me, making me unable to move. He pinned me to the ground, taking my wrists in his big, strong hands. I struggled for control, but he just made a sound like a growl in the back of his throat, and pressed more of his weight on me. He kissed me again, and my mouth felt like it was burning.

I managed to roll him over, so I was on top of him. I straddled him and felt his hands run down my back, tucking under the hem of my shirt. I bit back a moan of pleasure.

The stupid hormonal Annabeth was screaming at me, _Take his pants off!_ But the logical, smart Annabeth was saying, surprisingly calm, _Annabeth, your dad is right next-door. Stop this._

I was about to say something when he whispered my ear, "We should stop." His voice was rough and raspy, just like it always was when he was hot and bothered.

I could feel his lips brushing my ear and shivered. I nodded slowly. I slipped off of him and lay down on top of my sleeping bag. The sound of our heavy breathing filled the tent. "That was…"

"Wow," Percy finished.

"Where the Hades did that come from?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Percy swallowed. "I just, I don't know. I just saw your back, oh _gods_, your back and your _legs_ and…" He glanced at me from the side, his face red and his eyes dark. "Seriously, do you buy your underwear just to bother me?"

I felt my face heat up. I cleared my throat. "No," I said, "Rachel thought I needed a change or something. I am almost eighteen and I guess it's a little immature for me to be wearing Walmart underpants and, you know, bras. So I went to Victoria Secret with Rachel and Piper, and we stole her dad's credit card and she bought me a bunch of stuff." I bit my lip. "You don't mind do you?"

"Annabeth Chase," he said and rolled onto his side. I mimicked the action and stared at his dark face. "Why the hell would I mind if my girlfriend started wearing lacey stuff under her clothes?"

I felt my face heat up. "Yeah, well, Rachel and Piper picked out most of the stuff. I think she's trying to live through me, considering the fact that she can't have a boyfriend, like, ever."

Percy pulled me against him. "Tell her thank you," he whispered into my ear.

We crawled into Percy's sleeping bag and I cocooned myself into his chest. I heard Percy whisper something into my ear. "I love you."

/

"_Percy! Run!" I cried._

"_No! No, I'm not leaving you here! I've lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"_

_My arms ached from the effort. The doors were closing and I was the only thing keeping them open._

_Percy looked at me with desperate eyes. My vision tinted red. It was like holding the sky again. He stumbled towards me._

"_Percy!" Frank yelled. "Come on! They're gonna close!"_

_He ignored Frank's yell._

"_Percy," I pleaded. "Please. Go. Leave me."_

"_I will not leave you here," he said. "I'm not losing you. Ever Again."_

_He caressed my face in his calloused hands. Our eyes met. "On three?" he asked. I understood what he wanted to do._

"_On three," I replied and winced as I heard a pop from my left side. A sharp pain sprouted from my shoulder and down my side. I was sure I'd dislocated something._

"_One." He gripped my shoulders in his hands, his fingers digging into my skin through my worn shirt._

"_Two." I gasped in pain as the doors shuttered again and forced themselves closed, crushing me._

"_Three!" He pulled and I screamed._

_I screamed so loud my throat was raw. I could taste blood. We tumbled away from the doors and as they closed, a great force of wind propelled us forwards._

_We slammed into a cliff and fell onto the rocky ground. Percy's body broke my fall and I immediately rolled off of him. Rocks scraped the side of my face and something warm filled my mouth._

_Tears ran down my face. Percy clutched onto me like I was his lifeline._

_I vaguely heard Piper yell for help._

"_Annabeth! Percy! Oh, thanks the gods! Get them onto the ship!"_

_And then it went black._

/

I woke with a gasp. I ran a hand through my sweaty blonde hair and tried to stop shaking.

I looked around the tent. Percy was still fast asleep beside me. Every few minutes, he would twitch and a small sound of protest would escape his lips.

_It was a dream, _I told myself. _A dream. It's done. It's not going to happen again. You're safe now._

I crawled back into the sleeping bag and curled up against Percy's chest. His arms wrapped themselves' around my waist protectively.

"What's up?" he whispered into my ear and I jumped.

"N-Nothing," I said quietly.

He grunted. "Then why are you shaking?"

"It's nothing. Just a dream."

"Mmmm…" he mumbled sleepily and tightened his grip. "Want to talk about it?"

I swallowed. "No, I'm fine now."

"Okay," he said, though it sounded like he didn't believe me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered in response, but he was already asleep.

/

"I _really_ hope that my daughter still has her clothes on for your sake, Percy Jackson!"

I groaned and pulled the top of the sleeping bag over my head. "Dad, we didn't _do_ anything last night."

I felt Percy's body shift. I reached out and wrapped my arm around his firm middle. I rested my cheek against his chest.

I felt cold air on my back and shivered, curling against Percy's body. "No," I whined and tried to zip the sleeping bag back up.

"Wise Girl," Percy whispered into my hair, "if we don't get up now, we won't get any breakfast. I hear that your Aunt Grace made blueberry pancakes."

I groaned and rolled away from his body. "Fine…"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched out my arms. I grabbed my brush from my duffel and started brushing my wild curls. I quickly tied them into a ponytail and pulled out a pair of shorts and a white tank top. I switched my shirt out for a red tank top and pulled on my jean shorts.

I slipped on my flip-flops and pulled on Percy's old hoodie. I turned around and saw that Percy was still changing. I swallowed when I saw his back.

It was tanned and toned. I could see his strong muscles stretching as he reached for his white T-shirt. Once I got over the initial shock of seeing him, well, shirtless, I noticed long, white scars down his back. They stood out prominently against his tan.

I went behind him and traced some gently with the tips of my fingers. He tensed and shivered at my touch. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my face against his warm skin.

I pressed my lips lightly against the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and kissed my hand. "I love you, Seaweed Brain," I whispered.

He let out a sigh and unwrapped my arms for me. He opened the tent flap and we walked to the garage, where they were serving pancakes. He handed me a paper plate and I loaded it with breakfast food.

We sat down at the only free spots, right beside Aunt Heather and Danaka.

Aunt Heather wrinkled her fat face. "You'll gain weight by eating so much, Annabeth."

_Like you should talk,_ I thought savagely. "Well, I'm actually very active, so I burn off the calories," I said and took a bite of the blueberry pancakes.

Aunt Heather sniffed distastefully and picked away at her fruit. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Percy," Danaka said and leaned over the table, "when are you guys leaving today?"

Danaka looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. Her hair was messy and underneath her eyes, dark circles and bags had settled. She was still wearing too much makeup and small booty shorts and a thin strapped tank top.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I think we're leaving at around lunch time."

Danaka pouted. "Darn it! I was so hoping you could take me out on the quad!"

"Um, I can't drive quads. I can barely drive a car," Percy said.

I shoved him with my elbow. "You taught yourself how to drive a scooter." I was talking about the time in Manhattan he had randomly grabbed a scooter, told me to get on, and rode off down the clogged streets.

"Oooh!" Danaka squealed. "You have a bike?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Um, no, I don't… I borrowed a friend's and I took Annabeth for a ride," Percy said slowly, obviously making it up as he went along.

"Maybe you could take me out sometime," she purred.

I pushed her back with my hand. "What? For a Happy Meal at McDonald's?" I asked sarcastically. "Gods, Danaka, he's, like, four years older than you. Go flirt with someone else."

Danaka huffed and turned back to her breakfast.

Percy mouthed a quick thank you and started shoveling eggs into his mouth. I mentally rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

Seaweed Brain.

/

"Oh! It was wonderful seeing you all!"

"Really, we should have lunch some time soon! Don't want to lose touch again!"

"Oh, no, it was my pleasure."

"Bobby! Don't steal Jeremy's stuff! Put it back!"

I rubbed my temples and resisted the urge to bang my head against the side of the van.

"Annabeth," someone said from beside me. I turned around and there was Evan in all his awkward glory.

I walked up to him, Percy watching curiously from behind. "Hey," I said.

"Listen, it was awesome seeing you again… I just wanted to apologize about my mom and sister." Evan rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Danaka and my mom. I swear to God, I don't know how I'm related to them both. Dad's awesome, of course. Danaka is awesome, too, she's just kind of caught up in her own little world most of the time. But mom… Well, mom has her faults and her redeeming qualities. I'm just so sorry about how they've treated you in the past." He looked at his shoes. Suddenly, he looked little like the nineteen-year-old boy I met yesterday and more like a five-year-old caught stealing the last cookie.

I hugged him tightly. I pulled away and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, well, that's not your fault. My family has done some stupid things that make me wonder why I'm related to them."

"You dad doesn't seem so bad."

"I meant my mom," I said. Thunder rumbled in the sky, but I mentally waved it off. "I mean, she's great and all, but she doesn't make the wisest of choices all the time."

He nodded. "Well, have a safe trip," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," I said and jogged back to the van.

"Ready to go?" my dad asked.

I nodded and I loaded my bags into the car. I buckled my seatbelt and my dad started the car.

"Well," Helen said as we pulled out of the driveway, "thank God that's over. If we had to spend one more day there, I would have punched the lights out of Heather."

I smiled to myself: Oh, yeah, Helen and I could definitely be friends.

* * *

**Yeah, I really don't like this.**

**Perhaps a little review to make me feel better?**

**-Lou**


	11. Wanted

**This is just a little drabble I thought of while doing my hair… I know, it's weird, but whatever. Anyway, it's short and shtuff, but I like it. It's a friendship fic, so no fluff for you guys. Sorry.**

**Also, this plays on something that I imagine Percy would be really insecure about, considering his past experiences with teachers and other students.**

**Rated: K+ maximum**

**Timezone: After TLT, but before SoM.**

**Disclaimer: ****我没有自己珀西****·****杰克****逊****与奥林匹****.**

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth?" I panted and dodged her knife that had swiped by my face.

"Yes?" she asked through clenched teeth and darted to the side. I growled in frustration as my sword missed her side again.

"Do you want me?" I asked and she tripped and fell on her face.

"_What?"_ she asked. "Why the Hades would you ask something like that?" She flipped her sweaty hair out of her eyes and analyzed me with her piercing grey orbs.

I felt blood creep up my cheeks and pocketed Riptide. "Not the way you think," I said quickly and she let out a sigh of relief. "I just, I don't know… I was just thinking… You know, do you actually like me being around you?"

She shot me a half-smile. "Of course I do, moron," she said and punched me in the shoulder. I winced and rubbed the bruise that was surely forming.

"Oh," I said and looked down at my shoes. "Okay."

"Why would you even ask something like that?" she asked as she slid her knife into its sheithe on her hip.

I shrugged. "Just curious, I guess," I said quietly and swallowed nervously.

She took a step closer to me. "Percy," she said softly. "Look at me." I looked into her eyes and sniffed. "No normal person is curious about that kind of thing, Perce," she whispered.

I shrugged. "I guess that not really anyone's liked my company all that much in my life. I mean, I had my mom and Grover and that's pretty much it."

"Listen to me," she said sternly, but softly. "I don't know what's happened in your past, but I guess you'll tell me when you're ready, but I _do_ enjoy your company." She cleared her throat and her eyes darted away from mine for a second. "Perhaps I don't enjoy it when you're an annoying Seaweed Brain, but…"

"You really want me in your life?" I asked softly. Tears formed in my eyes and I looked down at my shoes, scuffing the rough concrete of the arena floor. I sounded so weak, it made me sick to my stomach.

"Perseus Jackson," she said and tilted my head so I had to look at her, "I will _always_ want you in my life, even when you are the most annoying Seaweed Brain ever. Okay?"

"Okay," I said quietly and she gave me a quick hug.

"Okay… Race you to the beach!" she exclaimed and took off out of the arena.

A small smile formed on my face and I ran after her.

* * *

**I like it. **

**I hope you liked it too. Perhaps you could leave me a little review?**

**Hey! I rhymed!**

**-Lou**


	12. Curvaceous

**I don't know where this came from, honestly… It really has no point and it's really shallow and… Well, I'll let you guys decide.**

**Rated: T for suggestive material**

**Time Zone: College years**

**Setting: A small NY apartment**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It.**

* * *

Percy had never truly appreciated curves until this moment.

Annabeth was sleeping soundly beside him. Her face was squished against the pillow. One of her hands was tucked underneath her cheek. She was clad in only small running shorts and an old tank top, due to the September heat blowing in through the open window.

He was propped up by some pillows against the headboard, typing away at an essay for his college professor, when he noticed them… The slight curve of her hips from her waist, the curve of her thigh meeting her knee and down to her ankles, the gradual curve of her breasts…

Percy felt himself shudder. _Focus,_ he scolded himself and typed away at his laptop, nearly breaking the keyboard.

Annabeth grumbled something incoherent and shifted in her sleep, resting her head against his bicep. Percy's breath caught in his throat. He could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo and he swallowed.

_Now_ how was he supposed to concentrate?

He turned back to his typing and tried not to notice the beautiful girl with the curves beside him. But still, Annabeth seemed persistent.

Or maybe Percy was just a little horny.

In her sleep, Annabeth placed her lips against Percy's neck, her hot breath puffing onto his collarbone. He could imagine her lips in his mind now… The fullness of them, the sharp bend of her cupid's bow, that special thing she did when she kissed him…

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. _Maybe I just need a cold shower,_ Percy mused.

Annabeth stirred in her sleep.

"Percy?" she mumbled, her voice scratchy.

"Yes, love?" he asked and adjusted his neck so he could look at his girlfriend properly.

She wrapped a leg around him and pulled herself closer. "What are you still doing up? It's nearly four in the morning, Seaweed Brain, and you need to be at work by nine."

Percy glanced at the old digital clock. "Oh," he said stupidly, "I guess it is. Oh well…"

Annabeth sighed in exasperation, rubbing her grey eyes awake. "It's not 'oh well', Seaweed Brain. You actually have to go to work, so we can afford this apartment and not be up to our necks in debt."

"You really don't have room to talk, Little Miss I'm-Just-Going-To-Stay-Up-Until-Four-To-Finish-The se-Blueprints," Percy said wryly and typed a few more words onto his document.

Annabeth shut the laptop and shoved him weakly with her elbow. "Shut up," she grumbled. She pressed her cheek into his shoulder and mumbled, "Just go to sleep, Perce… I'm tired."

Percy sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine."

He leaned over to turn off the lamp, ignoring a protesting Annabeth, and pulled the sheets up to his ribcage. Annabeth lay down beside him and his arm went around her waist. She laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes.

"Just one question, Wise Girl," Percy said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Mmm…" Annabeth mumbled.

"How the Hades did you get so… Curvy?"

"Babe, I've always been a curvaceous, sexy beast. You just didn't notice. Now go to bed and stop asking stupid questions."

"Yes, Annabeth."

* * *

**And **_**no**_**, I really don't like the term 'babe', but it sounded the best in that sentence to me, so _shush_.**

**I hope you liked it, even though it was really short.**

**Review please!**

**-Lou**


	13. Green, Grey, Black

_**Well, this is somewhat depressing. ***__**Coughs* Yeah, I was in an angsty mood, again. I actually had something funny written, but then I read it over and almost puked so... Yeah, here you go.**_

_**I don't want to say 'enjoy', though, because that's the wrong word.**_

_**Rated: T for character death**_

_**Timezone: During Tartarus**_

_**Disclaimer: Shouldn't you all know the answer by now?**_

* * *

"_Annabeth, stay with me!"_

She gasped as something grazed her bleeding side. She felt something slick under her hands as she pressed them to her ribs.

Her vision was dotted with white and black.

"_Come on, Annabeth. Just a few more minutes and we'll be out of here. Be strong, I know you can be strong!"_

Why did everything feel so heavy? She tasted something metallic in her mouth and coughed, spitting blood everywhere.

A boy. A boy with a gaunt, pale face a rabid green eyes was staring at her. She felt something warm on her lips.

She tried to breath.

"_Please, please, please, please, please…"_

The boy was crying.

Why was he crying?

"_Oh my gods! Percy!"_

The boy was screaming.

Why was he screaming?

A girl was starring at her in complete shock. One of her braids was stuck to the corner of her mouth with spit. The girl brushed her side lightly with her fingers.

Annabeth let out a cry of agony and curled onto her side. The sound that escaped her throat was raw. Blood pounded in her ears. The ground was rough against her cheek.

There was a bright white light dancing in front of her closed eyes.

"_She's fading fast…"_

"_DO SOMETHING!"_

_Do what?_ Annabeth thought.

The girl was back. She was holding something in her hands. Why did she have a cup in her hands?

The girl dribbled a golden liquid into her mouth. The taste of hot chocolate filled her mouth and her stomach felt warm a fuzzy. She could see somewhat clearly.

"_It's not going to work Piper! She needs something stronger than that!"_

The boy was back. His hands were covered in blood. Annabeth saw that his face was tracked with tears. His eyes were red.

"_Save-"_

Annabeth couldn't breathe.

"_Need time-"_

Her lungs screamed for air.

"_-love her!"_

She looked at the boy. The boy looked at her.

Green.

Grey.

Black.

* * *

_**Yeah… I really don't know what to say about that.**_

_**Sorry it was short, but I feel like the shortness added to the piece? *Coughs***_

_**-Lou**_


End file.
